Injuries are one of the leading causes of global death and disability, especially in developing countries. The development of a sustainable research capacity within developing countries that will foster high quality and locally relevant research is a critical element of an optimal response to this high burden. The Johns Hopkins University (JHU) is pleased to collaborate with the Aga Khan University (AKU) in the development of an International Collaborative Trauma and Injury Research Training Program (ICTIRT) that will develop this capacity for AKU and the country of Pakistan. The long range vision of the ICTIRT we are proposing is to establish an Institute for Injury and Trauma Research and Training at AKU that can serve not only Pakistan but other parts of South Asia as well. This proposal has five specific aims: 1) to develop a strategic plan for establishing an Institute for Injury and Trauma Research and Training at AKU;2) to train a small nucleus of experts in injury and trauma research;3) to train a critical mass of scientists, health professionals and academics in the principles of injury prevention and control;4) to raise awareness among health and other professionals in Pakistan about the importance of injury and trauma research;and 5) to foster collaboration among injury and trauma researchers within Pakistan and establish linkages with the international injury research community. The JHU-AKU ICTIRT we propose here consists of both long and short-term training options. Long-term training will be offered to at least six individuals over the course of the 5-year project period leading to a Master of Public Health degree from JHU and the completion of a publishable research study. Short-term training options - which will take place in Pakistan - include: (i) introductory workshops in the principles of injury prevention and control;(ii) advanced workshops to provide in depth, targeted injury research training;(iii) on-line courses in topics relevant to the study of injury and trauma research;(iv) an annual research symposium and (v) a series of bi-monthly seminars organized by AKU. Underlying the proposed training program is an existing and strong collaboration between the JHU and AKU. The collaboration brings together strengths in public health, injury prevention and EMS/trauma services and outcomes research at JHU with the need for training and capacity development at AKU to develop an inter-disciplinary training program in the field of injury and trauma research.